Ford EA Falcon
The Ford EA Falcon is a car which was produced by Ford Australia from 1988 to 1991. Model range The EA series was available in eight model variants: *Falcon GL Sedan *Falcon GL Wagon *Falcon S Sedan *Falcon S Wagon *Fairmont Sedan *Fairmont Wagon *Fairmont Ghia Sedan *Fairmont Ghia Wagon No commercial vehicle variants of the EA were developed and the existing XF Falcon utility and panel van both continued in production alongside the EA passenger vehicles. Engines and transmissions Engine choice comprised three straight-six units: the 3.2 litre and 3.9 litre with ”CFI” throttle body injection and a 3.9 litre with ”MPI” multi-point fuel injection. The Falcon GL was equipped with the 3.2 L straight-six, although most were sold with the 3.9 CFI. The 3.9 L CFI engine was available in the Falcon S and in the Fairmont and the MPI version was standard in the top of the range Fairmont Ghia. A five-speed T50D fully synchronised manual and Borg-Warner Model M51 three-speed automatic transmission were offered, however the latter was replaced by a four-speed BTR Model 85LE in the Series II range then updated to the BTR 95LE in the EB update in 1991. Taxi owners, however, would continue to fit reconditioned 3-speed M51 automatic transmissions (as these were less costly) to these cars, until the bellhousing design was finally changed in later models preventing this practice. Development The result of a A$700 million development program, the EA Falcon bore a passing resemblance to the European Ford Scorpio. However under the skin, it remained an entirely Australian design, and is credited as the first Falcon model to employ wind tunnel testing.Developed under the codename EA26 (E for the large size, A for Australia, 26 for the (usually in sequence) global project number), it would retain the traditional Falcon hallmarks of width and rear-wheel drive. This proved to be the correct move as sales of the Falcon began to climb after the fuel crisis aftermath, while those of the rival Commodore slipped. It became clear that Australian buying patterns had not truly changed and what the public wanted was a full-size (albeit smaller) family car. In addition, Ford's dominance of the taxi market in Australia meant that a car that could comfortably seat three along the back seat—and even the front, with a bench seat installed—was necessary. It also ensured that Ford could retain, at least until Holden released the new Statesman/Caprice in 1990, the market for official cars for governmental use. While initially popular, the EA's build quality was uncompetitive with uneven panel shutlines, computer problems, poor paint quality and front suspension alignment problems. EA Series II Launched in October 1989, the Series II brought with it a four-speed automatic transmission and body-coloured B-pillars. Despite the Series II models having significantly fewer problems than the Series I, Series II prices are also affected by curtailed resale values. The same problem also affects the NA Fairlane and DA series LTD, and even the utility and panel van variants, which continued with the older XF architecture. Production and replacement Production of the EA series had totalled 223,612 vehicles at the time of its replacement by the facelifted Ford EB Falcon in 1991. Category:Post-war Category:Modern Category:Ford of Australia